The Only Place for Us
by ProcrastinationPanda
Summary: Welcome to Mother Russia's Freak Show! Come one and Come all! I recently got my hands on a new freak! A three headed person! Watch with disgust! Cower in it's deformity! / England wakes up in Soviet Russia... NOTE M FOR GORE NOT SMUT.


"Ugh, where the bloody hell am I?" said England as he looked around in the utter darkness. The darkness was so intense England didn't know whether he is eyes were open or closed.

"Welcome to Soviet Russia!" said a voice so warm and jovial.

"Oh God no! Russia is that you?" said England as he desperately tried to get up. However he noticed that he something was holding him back. It was so cold that England had lost almost all feeling in his body.

"Why do you sound so scared? Doesn't everyone want to become one with mother Russia?"

"Like bloody hell I want to! Let me go!" With that comment he could feel his muscles again. Heat started to flow through his body. His nerves started to work again. He could feel some sort of soft material on his arms and legs that kept him restrained. There was some sort of cloth material over his eyes.

"I'm really sorry England, but I have to do this or else he-," said a scared and muffled voice.

'Hey Lithuania, please shut your mouth before I sew it up! You understand da?" said Russia. It seemed as if he was close by.

"Yyess. I'm sorry Russia," as Lithuania said this he put his hand on England's hands to try and comfort him. This would be the last touch of humanity before it began.

"It is fine, but please keep in mind. It would be a shame if I had to do what I did to you like I did to Poland."

"Did he survive the surgery?"

"I don't know nor do I care. Let's not keep our guest waiting! On with the show!

"Yes, sir."

"Russia! What is going to happen to me? Let me go! Or so help me you will have to face the power of British black magic! I'll have you know that I was a former pirate!" said England as he struggled again with the oddly warm restraints.

"He will fit in perfectly along with the other freaks! All he needs is are a few minor adjustments!" said Russia as a soft laugh echoed throughout the room. "Lith, you can start now. Just follow the charts! And you will be fine!"

"Russia! Wait! Umm, can I use something to knock him out? Sometimes the patients don't survive the surgery because of the pain. I don't want that to happen to hi-," said Lithuania as he gripped England's trembling hand.

"We ran out. If you would like I can hit him in the head with my pipe. That might fix him. Let's give it a shot!" said Russia as his voice started to fade away.

"No! Please! Never mind! You can go, thank you for your offer Russia!" said Lithuania as he cried.

"Wait! What is going to happen? What is this bloody surgery that you keep talking about? Lithuania! Please tell me what is going to happen to me!" said England as he tried to grip Lithuania's hand back. Warm tears fell on his face.

"I'm sorry, I will try and make this as painless as I can," said Lithuania as he started to rustle around on a tray next to the captured country. He let go of the frightened country's hand. England started to grab whatever he could he found a warm hand and gripped it. With his other hand he found a slightly different hand. Who were these people? It didn't matter they were all going to share the same fate. Lithuania found a saw and started to saw. England could hear the dull noise that the saw and bone made together. England wiggled his entire joint to see if they were still part of him. They all moved. After an hour Lithuania sighed. Lithuania removed the cloth over England's eyes. England at first rejoiced in his ability to see, but then wished that he was left in the darkness. He looked to his hands to see that they held other countries hands. He looked to see Canada on the right of him and to his left he saw France. They both had their eyes closed. He looked at his hands again to see that his hands were holding half of the countries' side. In shock he left go of both of them and they fell to the ground creating a thud noise. He looked up to see Lithuania crying as he held the blade.

"You don't have to do this! What do you want? I will give it to you and more! Please Lithuania!" cried the frightened England.

"I'm sorry England! I have to! Or else Russia will, do much worse to me."

"What could be worse than this?"

"Once you are done, you will find out."

With that chilling remark Lithuania gently put the saw on England's right shoulder blade. Lithuania took a breath as he began his gruesome task. The saw was cold, but that mild coldness was replaced with a searing heat that the saw created on his shoulder blade. England tried to yell and scream but no noise came out.

"Try not to cry England, it will burn you more."

England through the pain tried to move his right arm, finding it impossible. He turned to see it teeter on the edge of the table. It soon fell to the ground. Lithuania wasting no time for the bacteria and virus to take affect he immediately continued. He then switched to a scalpel to precisely cut the victims' stomach flesh. He then moved all of the organs to one side as he grabbed the saw and began to cut. That terrible scorched feeling came again. England knew that Lithuania was done. However he felt the blade touch another part of his body, his leg. England shivered as the fires of hell was felt all over his body again. England was losing conscience fast. It all happened quickly, Lithuania closed England's eyes. The last thing that England saw was France's severed body put in alignment with his. A stinging sensation then darkness.

"Please no Mr. Russia! He will wake up!" said a familiar voice.

"My pipe will work even better," said a terrifyingly close voice.

England woke up, he tried to get up but it didn't work. England looked down at his body. The pride of his people was now in connected to Canada and France. Canada looked very pale and sickly, while France's face was still blue and purple. There was a little bit of red on his head. England guessed that it was due to the pipe.

"See! I knew that he would wake up! Hello England!" said Lithuania as he beckoned Russia to stop poking another creature. Russia walked over; once he saw the new deformity his amethyst eyes grew.

"Lithuania! You did a very good job!"

"Does this mean I can quit now? You said that after this one I would be done."

"How can you quit once you have gotten this good? No, you stay. Understood, da?"

"Yes..."

"I can't wait to try them out! They are going to love them!"

"Um, I think that they need to sleep and eat first before anything happens."

"Fine, they start work tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. Russia!"

Lithuania put a blanket over the three of them and turned off the lights. Silence returned to the room. It soon became morning.

"Get up! Oooh! I will name you Cerberus! After the three headed dog!" said an excited Russia.

The trio tried to get up, but they were too uncoordinated to get up. Russia lightly tapped them on the back with his pipe. Canada put out both of his legs, as did France. England however was forced to try a balance with the two of them. A pain ran down France and England's side, the stitching started to become loose. Lithuania quickly poked the needle back into their side. Russia smiled again as the trio soon was able to walk around.

"Now you follow me to your new home!" said Russia as he smiled and let them. Lithuania followed. Russia took them to a shack with a tin roof. It was a decent size. As England walked in he saw a cage with a sign read "Feed once in the morning and during the presentation. Nothing more, unless instructed." A person with beautiful blue eyes looked at the trio hungrily. Canada shivered, which made the trio almost fall over. No one wanted to yell at another with Russia still in the room. There was another cage with Poland sleeping in the bed. After there was a huge bed that could fit the three of them.

"Be grateful! I had to specially make it for you!" said Russia. Russia yawning waved goodbye and went back to the lab.

"Umm, okay you three are in charge of taking care of these people. Please treat everyone nicely. None of us know how long we are going to last anyways," said Lithuania. As he left he paused outside the cage with the sleeping Poland. He then left to go back to the lab. The trio looked to see a clip board with a schedule and a mini watch. It was time to feed everyone. The trio stumbled around until they found something that seemed editable. It was a hamburger; there were no fixings except a bun and some sort of meat. They waited outside the cage for the handsome person to wake up. Poland woke up and smiled at them.

"You have to like, use the stick. Put the meat on the stick and then like put it through the bars," said Poland as he wiped his seemingly normal face. As the trio did this they looked at each other. They then stuck the stick between the bars. The handsome face looked up and smiled greedily. His mouth watered as he grabbed the stick and broke it. He then chewed the meat with it still being attached onto the wood. He then spat out what seemed to be in form of a small bone. A bone found in the index finger. The trio took a step back, which resulted from them falling against the wall. The guest wiped his face with his hands and put his head down. He then slept.

"Now, Poland's turn," the trio found some type of fruit and put it on the stick. Poland took it off and started to eat. The trio started to wonder why was here there.

"Poland, can you please explain why you are here? What is wrong with a you?" said France, still tactless as ever. Poland's smile vanished. He rose the spreading to show that he had the bottom of a horse.

"Show time! Everyone get out!" said Russia as he stormed in. Unlocking all of the cages, with extra care, he led them to a huge tent. As they entered there was a huge stadium, filled with many people. England looked up to see a body covered in flowers that hung up. The flowers were new.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to brother Russia perfect Freak Show! Everyone clap now!" said a beautiful woman who stood in the center of it all. She turned towards them and motioned them to come closer. She smiled, but as England looked closer it was known that she was covered in blood and wore a flower that matched the body. England shivered.

"Um, Poland do you know who that is up there?" said England as he motioned with his head.

"It is... LITHUANIA! GET DOWN FROM THERE PLEASE! DO IT LIKE NOW! PLEASE! NOOO!" screamed Poland as he fell to his hooves. Suddenly a slap echoed out throughout the tent. Poland was bleeding. Belarus smiled as she held her whip. Who knew how much blood was woven into it. People in the crowd started to whisper.

"PLEASE! STOP THIS MADDNESS! CALL THE POLICE OR ANYONE WHO CAN STO-," yelled England as he looked at the audience.

"Hey, look at that freak! It's trying to talk to us!"

"Ew, I didn't know it could talk..."

"Hey! Do something funny!"

"What an ill mannered freak!"

"Hey mommy? Why is that creature talking? Isn't it supposed to moo or cluck?"

"It's disgusting!"

"I'm getting bored."

All of these responses came from the audience who just didn't care that this was happening.

"DO YOU NOT NOTICE THE BODY HANGING INFRONT OF YOU?" screamed England as France pointed to the body of Lithuania.

"Ah! Isn't our decoration so very detailed? It almost seems as if it was a body!" said Belarus as she smiled. She walked past them and stopped right in front of England. "It isn't only just a decoration, it could also be your future if you don't shut the fuck up," she whispered. She then passed the microphone to Russia who grinned. He then took center stage.

"Welcome to Mother Russia's Freak Show! A new freak promised every month! You like da?" said Russia who looked at the audience.

"Da!" cried the audience as they clapped.

England's face fell. The handsome cannibal walked over to Canada/England/France. It whispered in their ears a message.

"There now is no place for us to go, except here."

**THE END **

Dark Circus greatly influenced this story if you haven't noticed. Sorry if there are grammar or any mistakes!

Cannibal-America (Cuz he loves to eat)

Horse person – Poland (has a horse)

Joint person – England/France/Canada (Cuz, well yeah...)

Dead person with flowers – Lithuania

Thank you for reading!

Please Review! :D


End file.
